The Game
by dakuness
Summary: Plasmius unleashes a ghost who send in the whole city into a game that is created from a RPG. Now most they get out by finishing the main quest. the whole summary inside the first chapter (characters: Danny, Sam, Valerie, Tucker, Jazz, Sea
1. Chapter 1

The game? Intro

The whole intro: Plasmius believes he has found an object that can give a wish to the one who ask but he releases instead a ghost named Game master and in which the strands the entire Amity Park into a fantasy RPG game. How will they get out? Sea and Danny are lucky that they play this RPG game occasionally, so their avatar character is at a high level because of that and they have experience with the game through the normal server on the PC that you can loin in and out as you wish. but now everyone else in Amity Park stranded in the game with a level 1 character with the twins with their experienced avatar character, in a separate locked server that you can not log out from unless someone completes the main quest. the twins is the only two experienced players in a fantasy world of a game they usually play and the players are not even in the city with the other players, but they are stuck in two different places because they usually play this game and there level so they have to get to the city before they can start with different quest.

This story is based on my fanfiction Sea and Phantom but this can act as a separate story, so you do not need to read the other. Sea and Phantom will have a continuation acting separately from this it will be as if they are two different timelines.  
there is a chance it may come parings but I do not know?

If you have ideas about a quest or parings then you could tell it.

i do not own Danny Phantom


	2. the game begins chapter 1

Chapter 1 the game begins! Where are we? What are we?

Plasmius flies through the ghost zone in search of a box containing a medallion which can fulfill a wish for the who ask, so now he is looking at an old ruin "where is it" he yelled out and continued to look into what looks like it's been a library but he did not find it there so he went into a room that looks to have been a bedroom. There he found several interesting books but at the top of the bedroom bookshelf so there is a little box in gold and silver with runes and chains on it. Plasmius flew up and took the little box "is finally here it is," he said and flew home to his mansion.

He called on all of Phantoms enemies and those who used to fight against Phantom, Skulker walked up towards Vlad Masters, which also is Vlad Plasmius which is in human form the vast majority are either in his home or anywhere in the city. okay Plasmius we are here so what do you want? "asked Skulker and Vlad held up a small box that is now chain free. "In this box there is a medallion that can provide a wish," he said with a wicked smile "so you should wish you to have the Phantom as your Halfa son and ghost hunter as your wife," said Spectra and Vlad nodded and opened the box.

When the box opened it started to shake and flew up into the air before falling down, when it fell down then purple smoke came out of the box that formed to a person. The person is a ghost who wears a garment that looks like a wizard robe in purple and patterned in gold, red, blue, green edges. He has on his head a purple wizard's hat with stars decorating it and hat tip sits a sun like star that weigh down his hat down a meter. In his hands, he has a pair of gray gloves, and he looks to have a gray spectral tail which he pulled out from the box. He has an yellow eye and one green eye, both of which looks completely human except that they glow, he has long black hair put together into a low ponytail. His skin is chalk white with light gray tone.

"Hey, hey, hey," he said happily and merrily, "Who are you?" Asked Vlad who turned into his ghost form "you are a hybrid," said the ghost, "I'm Game Master and can see that you want something," said Game Master "so you can fulfill a wish that like the medallion I was looking for" said Plasmius and Game Master smiled a Cheshire smile "depends on what you want," he said, "what I want is Maddie Fenton as my wife and Danny Fenton also known as Phantom as my Halfa son " said Plasmius and the ghost brought up his hand against his face and thought "no, I can not do. Is there anything else you want, "said Game Master" why? "Asked Plasmius

"For I can not force any other being, do you want anything else," he said, "the other thing I want is power so I can take what I want and then I can get rid of the Ice that usually stand in the way all the time "said Plasmius" it is possible "said Game Master" is it? "asked Skulker" I have the feeling that there is a but there "said Ember" you are right it is possible if you win the game and this city residents will also play for the more the better, "said Game Master" game "they shouted all out and lost conscious when he said" yes a game, a virtuell online role playing fantasy game"

This morning when everyone in the whole town wake up so they find that they are not home anymore and that some is not necessary human anymore, you can hear several screams and are confused. At Sam "Sammy, Sammy wake up!" Shouts a confused Pamela and Jeremy, Sam tired sat up in bed and noticed she was not in her room anymore "where am I" she said, "do not know nobody knows and everyone is different, I seem to be a fairy and Jeremy seems to be an elf, "said Pamela worried" what? "Said Sam, and saw that her mother looks like a fairy version of herself with yellow fairy wings and long pointed ears, she is wearing what looks to be a priestess robe from a fantasy game.

Her father looks like an elf with pointed ears and fully clothes in brown and gray leather clothes that look like clothes for a rouge. Sam jumped out of bed and looking at herself in the mirror on the wall, she is wearing a short dress with a dark green corset and a jacket that fits a dryad. She has black gloves and thigh high shoes that are black with green in it. Sam's ears are pointed and long but not as long as her mother and she has dark purple fairy wings, she has purple and light green eyeshadow.

"What's happening?" Said Sam, and turned to go out, "I'll look for Tucker" said Sam, and ran out with her parents after at full speed. Sam noticed that it looked like they were in some sort of medieval fantasy town / village. When she arrived at the square so she ran straight into Tucker, who is covered in fabric and leather clothes in brown and gold colors and his glasses now looked like a pair of safety glasses or a pair of snow goggles. He looks like some kind of mechanic or blacksmith but he still wears his berett. Tucker has obvious fangs and his ears look like wolf ears in dark brown with a little black, he also has a wolf-like fox tail in dark brown with a little black.

Tucker's mother stood by and looks like a magician in bright yellow and white colors in the clothes, she has dark brown fox ears with gray tops and a dark brown fox tail with gray tail tip and obvious fangs. Tucker's father looks like some kind of blacksmith in similar clothes as Tucker but in brown and black clothes, he looks to have black wolf ears and a black wolf tail he has also obvious fangs.

"You look like a fairy," said Tucker and Sam hit him in the head, "should you say wolf boy" said Sam "did you see Danny or Sea yet?" Asked Sam and Tucker shook his head "are you Tucker?" Asked one voice behind them "yes I am," he said and stood up and turned to face the voice that turned out to be Jazz. She is wearing white and light blue clothes that look to fit a cleric, she also has bright red / orange fox ears beside her stands Jack like a kind of warrior knight and looks completely human with Maddie on the other side in fur and leather clothing becoming a hunter. She also has bright red / orange fox ears and she has a fox tail in the color of the ears and a pair of discreet fangs.

"Jazz, Mr. and Mrs. Fenton," said Tucker, "Where's Danny and the Sea?" Asked Sam "we do not know where the two are because they were not with us when we woke up," said Jazz "this is probably the work of a ghost "said Maddie and jumped when someone shouted.

"Hey! Hey! Hey! "shouted GameMaster so all heard" welcome to this reality I have created that is a game that is in real, as you are now, I chose it to almost no one in town playing this game. that game is a virtual online role playing fantasy game in the real world, but this is just as real as the real world. You all are people playing and if you're wondering, there is an age limit, no under 10 years here. You all are people playing will have powers and your race and job class, if you want to return to your real world so at least one person will need to win the game's main quest! "He cried out with a smile.

"All of the information you have in a book each which you call up through to say or write in the air 'game book' in the book, there are maps and information your strength and health, garments among others. That book is your guide read it closely, "said the ghost, so that everyone could hear," if you're wondering, some races such as the animal like have certain abilities that the animal has , and there are two groups of creatures and the two groups are alive and spirit beings but they have no differences in abilities if there is not a unique race or specific class "he called out.

"Okay then you'll know it and I almost forgot this is a game, in other words, if you die then you will wake up in a church or at a life fountain. Okay then everyone knows it except the two experienced players who still asleep, yeah I'll check them later. The one that finish the main quest will also win a prize you would choose yourselves, "he said and disappeared in star smoke.

"What happened," said Tucker "Game Book" said Sam and got a big black green and purple leather book with nature decorations. She opened now the floating book and began to read the information in the "everything is here my powers, which apparently is to use nature magic and summon nature creatures to my side. It says on what the the main quest is here and it is also how much I can manage and my level "said Sam" that apparently are level one "she said" hey I have found Danny and Sea they are in two different places, "said Tucker when he looked in his silvery metal decorated book and took Sam and Jazz from their parents while they talk.

"Valerie?" Asked Tucker "Jazz, Sam Tucker," she said, and they nodded Vallary seems to be an elf and she looks like a hunter in black and red leather with metal parts, "Where's Danny or Sea?" She asked, "that was what I was about to say, but how say we get out of here before our parents come to us, "said Tucker," it sounds like a good idee, "said Val, and they started running to the edge of the village which is surrounded by a wall with several gates.

"According to this map so is Danny in that storm covered the castle to the north and the Sea is in that labyrinth castle to the south, both a good distance away from the village of Amity" said Tucker, "why are they there?" Asked Valerie and her red leather book flipped to a page that said 'Danny / Phantom is an experienced player in the original virtual online role playing fantasy game that I Game master used for the game, his current level is around 100, you must have his permission to see the rest of his avatar 'and it was the same thing for Sea

"What does that mean with that Sea and Danny are experienced players," she said angrily, and a new text appeared 'it means they usually play the game that I Game master chose for this game reality' she read aloud "why does Danny / Phantom and Sea / Ice on their name on the map? " asked Valerie "do not know write error perhaps? How we read through all the rules and all we need to play and be able to find the two, "said Sam, and they all thought it was a good idee and took out their books and began to study the information

The Game Master arrived now to the abandoned castle and flew down to the prison chamber and after a while he finds a 15 year old kid and it's clear that he plays the game Game master chose before. He looks like Danny but still not, he has pale skin sparkling, Danny has the exact same haircut as usual, just that it looks to be made of black and silver flames. Then his eyes opened and closed so you can see that they have luminous crimson irises.

He is wearing a black and red robes with silver details. His clothing is a leather shirt in dark red with silver pattern over, he has a long reaper coat all in black with a silver-colored chain pattern, at the waist, he has a wide black belt with three chains attached hanging from it. Over the coat, he has a high neck shoulder collar in a black red color with silver pattern and on it attached two shoulder pads which is patterned in silver and on the right side so there are two shoulder pads and left only one. Around his neck, he has a silver chain with a silver watch, on the left side hanging two chain from the collar in silver.

He has on a black and silver metal headgear with dark red feathers on the sides, he also has a pair of arm guards in dark red leather and a pair of black gloves under. His black pants that are tucked inside a pair of leg protection that ends below the knees, leg guards are in dark red leather with silver elements and a pair of dark red shoes. One more thing you notice that shows his avatar race is the two black and red patterned bird wings that was wrapped around him and the detail that his entire body shines in clear white aura.

Game Master is very pleased to have such a rare character like him, for there are now only two in this game that he has created from one of the games he chose, he chose the one least of all people played and in this it is only two people of a few hundred which is good. Danny/Phantom Avatar is a former living human animal hybrid and through a quest that he and the other player who is now a unique spirit race black Dragonic and he has successfully unlock two of the four additional job classes that you can have which is five job classes if you manage to unlock them all, he is a character who is a reaper, templar and wizard. Game Master is very happy.

"hello! Hey! Hey! Wake Dragonic wake up! "shouted the ghost out and Danny groggy sat up with his red eyes half open" yay a dungeon and a what? I really need to stop watching horror movies before I go to bed if I get these kinds of dreams "Danny muttered with a confused sarcastic and tired expression which made the ghost laugh loudly.

"No this is not a dream and you seem to be one of two experienced players in the game. So you and the other player has your usual character in this game as you can see, I chose the virtual online role playing fantasy game. "said Gamemaster happy and Danny opens both eyes and stares at him," I have taken all city residents into this game that I created from an existing one. And you already know everything else so you'll get out out of this castle as your first quest and the game should end when at least one person finish the the main quest, so hi goodbye "said game Master and disappeared in star smoke.

Danny looked around and saw he was in some kind of cage without doors and windows of the stone so he kicked in one wall and a hole large enough formed, and he walked into some darkened corridor, he stopped to an army of the dead skeleton rats who attacked. Danny called out a purple flame in his left hand and his runes patterned scythe in his right "just my luck he said sarcastically and smiled when he attacked.

Gamemaster now arriving at the maze mountain castle cellar that was some kind of torture chamber and saw the other experienced player, she appears to be a 15 year old girl and it is clear that she played this game before with, she looks like Sea but not really.

She has black and silvery hair with a high ponytail and her hair looks to go over to a mist that moves quietly when it is lying still as normal hair, on the forehead, she has a wide silver diadem that has feathers in a copper color, but her hair still framed in her face in the same way as usual. Her skin is pale and sparkling, and her eyes have a luminous red irises.

Her clothes are black with copper and blue in them, she has a long dress that reaches the feet, it is black with blue pattern and the skirt has two slits that reach the waist. Under it, she has a pair of tight pants that are a dark copper brown similar but they are almost not seen because of the thigh high armor like metal and leather boots that go up to the thighs, they are patterned in blue. Over the dress, she has a dark gray colored corset with blue pattern in leather and at the waist, she has a wide belt in black leather with a copper gear clasp.

In the belt hang two copper-colored chain with one chain that has two hanging clocks in copper. She has a pair of black leather gloves with claw-like armor fingers that are black, over the gloves, she has a pair of dark gray leather arm guards with blue pattern and around the wrist, she has opposite chain with a blue stone resting against the hand.

Over the clothes she has a beautiful decorated mantle that has holes for the arms and for the wings, it has a dark blue interior and black exterior with blue pattern. Over the mantle, she has a scarf with a hood wrapped around the neck and shoulders that is dark black gray. On it so sits two copper chains.

She is lying on the stone floor wrapped in her mantle and her black and blue patterned wings. Game Master laughs at having such a rare character like her for there are now only two in this game that he has created from one of the games he chose, he chose the one that has the least people played and in this is is only two persons of a few hundred which is good. Sea / Ice Avatar is a former living human animal hybrid and through a quest so she and the other player who is now a unique spirit race black Dragonic and she has successfully unlock two of the four additional job classes that you can have which becomes five job classes if you manage to unlock them them all, she is a character who is assassin, elemental and artist, an artist is a trickster class. Game Master is very happy.

"hello! Hey! Hey! Wake up Dragonic wake up! "shouted the ghost out and Sea sat up sleepily and opened her eyes and murmured," why, I dream of a torture chamber and a what? But with my experience, this is probably not a dream "and the Game Master laughs loudly"No this is not a dream and you seem to be one of two experienced players in the game. So you and the other player has your usual character in this game as you can see, I chose the virtual online role playing fantasy game." said Game Master happy and Sea staring at him "I have taken all city residents into this game that I created from an existing one. And you already know everything else, you should get out out of this castle as your first quest and the game should end when at least one person finish the the main quest so hi goodbye "said Game Master and disappeared in star smoke.

Sea stood up and hit loose the door to the hallway and slammed on the brakes when she saw where she is, "you got to be kidding me," she said, and took on a slightly crazy smile. She stood and took out a black magic book and a bunch of poison-covered knives before a bunch of plant giant spiders attacked her in the maze-like building that resembles the inside MC Escher painting relativity in a Gothic version.

**Okay first chapter finished, do you have ideas about adventure or quest for this story, it would help (just so you know, it's just how I write)**


	3. Chapter 2 level up you must play

Chapter 2 in order to level up you must play

Sam and Valerie are arguing about what quest they should take in the meantime Tucker keeps an eye on where their parents are and Jazz read through their entire game book "okay, we'll take that skeleton quest, but just because it can take us to Danny "Sam said" finally " said Valerie, and took the paper and grabbed hold of Jazz and went out to a meadow outside the city. "Okay according to the quest so you should find out where the skeleton rats hiding in this meadow and defeat them," said Valerie "okay right?" Asked Tucker, "according to the book so is skeleton rats dead the dark creatures, in other words, where they are so there are no plants, "said Jazz and started looking around and Tucker discovered a burned area at the edge of the meadow.

"here is no plants it looks burned," he said loud enough for the others to get there but when Sam went to close so became the burned surface a hole that she almost fell down into unless Tucker and Jazz caught her before. "That was too close," she said, "why close you can not fly with those wings?" Asked Valerie "no, my level is not high enough to be able to fly" said Sam, "what is that noise," said Tucker, "what are you talking about" asked Valerie "I hear nothing," said Sam "a beeping sound, I can hear it but faintly" said Jazz "I hear it loud and clear," said Tucker "your character's race is beast or animal they have good hearing and sense of smell, according to the book," said Jazz and the other just looking at her.

"they approach" he said and jump away when 10 skeletons rats jumped out of the hole "roots" Sam shouted out and magically began tree roots wrap around the rats to hold onto them, "Valerie shoot them plants are weak against dark and dead beings, "shouted Sam and Tucker at the third attempt to get his weapon got out a giant sledgehammer and Valerie took out a bow and arrows when she started shooting the rats who made it loose. Sam and Jazz used their staffs and struck two when the third was shot down and another was crushed by a blow from Tuckers sledgehammer. "Jazz use light formula" shouted Tucker and Jazz did so, followed by several arrows, after a while of fighting so there were no more skeletons rats left in the meadow. So the group fell down in the middle of the meadow to rest, so they each got a luminous letter that said level up "okay we got each a new level" said Jazz and watched what was locked up.

There Sea / Ice is three days after they got stuck in the game "finally I'm out of there, of all places to start on, I had to start here, it may be fun but so extremely annoying in the long run," said Sea to herself when she brought out her wings to fly. Sea flew down to a shredded wall and took an apple from a tree next to the wall and began to eat it, she does not need to eat or sleep because of her race and that she is a spirit entity but they can do it when they want. In this game, you can call other players through a kind of telepathy phone if you have the name of the person so Sea jumped when someone called her.

She brought up her hand to her head as if she was holding a phone and answered "yes hello?" Asked Sea / Ice with echoing voice that the person on the other side of the conversation did not notice "Serenity Fenton you'll immediately get to the village," screamed a voice that sounded like Maddie Fenton. Sea was surprised and so she was about to choke on her apple that ended up wrong when she ate. When she heard his human name, for both Sea and Danny are in the game as their ghost half not their human half. For their game characters is using their Ghost Mail.

"Hello Sea are you okay?" Asked Maddie friendly when she heard Sea cough hard. Sea used her intangibility spell that only assassin and thief class has, (reaper class has a spell that is very similar intangibility spell, two spells are the same the difference is that one becomes transparent while the other is black shaded) to remove the apple bitten, she may not have to breathe in length but most of spirit entity characters tend to breathe out of habit or reflex. "Now I am glad that my class is assassin" she said in a weak voice, "why in the world is your class assassin?" Asked Maddie and Sea became irritated "It does not matter hunter and why in the world did you call me?" screamed asked Sea / Ice "what are you talking about Serenity Fenton?" Maddie yelled back "I do not know how you found out about my human name I had when I was human before I died because I usually do not use it, "said Sea / Ice with a hiss and cut the conversation to call her brother so she took out her game book.

she said 'ring Phantom' after a minute or so came the call up "hey bro, I think we have a problem," said Sea "what problem?" Danny asked "our mother called me just now and used my full human name, I am here as Ice not Sea Fenton "said Sea" what "Danny shouted in shock," you heard me, she said my human name to me here, my game character is for Ice not for Fenton "she said puzzled.

Danny looked at his game Boock and saw what the map says "how did Gamemaster find out my and your name, then I look on the map it says Danny / Phantom and for you Sea / Ice" said Danny "seriously?" Said she puzzled and shook her head " can you teleport to our in game home city?" Asked Sea" yes I can, I myself would like to change a few things partly the red color I have, "he said with a laugh," I thought that I'll see you there in the store, "said Sea and cut the call. Both Sea and Danny created the respective magic circle to teleport to the city.

Sea opened her eyes as she stood in a stone circle in a square in a big old Greek-like city. The village of Amity is just an empty starting city which will be filled after a while, but now only players there but this town is non playing characters npc characters that helps players or are just there to fill the city. Sea went into the business part of the city while the city's residents looked at her as she walked at the same time then came Danny few minutes away from her in a different part of town. The city looks at the two players that they can see are heroes which is the name that npc using on players.

When she came to a businesswoman named Costumase so went Sea into the store and the people working there looked surprised then smiled. "Hello and what is it you want from us?" One of them asked politely, Sea took out a stack of gold coins and said, "I would like to change my eye and hair color," said Sea when Danny came into the store, "hey sis "he said to Sea "Hey bro" she said "hello and miss follow me" said one of the workers and brought Sea to one of the rooms to change eye and hair color. "What do you want sir?" Asked another worker at the store "I want to change my eye color and this color red to someone else," he said and pointed towards his clothes and took out some gold coins, worker nodded and turned to Danny would follow suit.

Sea is now sitting on a chair in a room full of mirrors and magic circles "so what do you want for hair color?" Asked the worker who is a young girl "snow white with an ice tone" said Sea calm "and eye color?" Asked worker, "I want a radioactive electric blue" replied Sea and the worker took out a small hand-held object resembling a staple gun or syringe in it so you could see a pipe with the color Sea chose.

The worker brought the object to the side of Seas head at the eyes and pressed "ouch" she said when the worker did the same thing on the other side to change the eye color. The worker took loose her hair and felt it giving a cool feel and a silk-like feel for each hair straw when you put your fingers through the hair that was slightly foggy and moved in a non-existent wind. "I will never understand how you are spirit beings can have this kind of hair," she said, and Sea smiled with her eyes closed.

The worker created a magic circle and chose the color, so you can see how Seas hair turned snow white with a light ice tone. "Okay I'm done," said the worker, turning Sea against one of the mirrors, now hangs her hair completely loose and resting on her shoulders and back, you see how it gets fog-like and moves easily as if her hair was made of fog and not normal soft hair that goes over to a soft mist-like effect. "I like it" said Sea and she opened her now blue eyes that shined brightly in the approval and the worker screamed in happiness, Sea winced and stood up and walked out of the room and sat down on a chair to wait for her brother .

While Sea went into a room that was Danny point to another room which is exactly the same as the Sea is inside and sat down in the chair. "Okay what do you have for eye color" asked the worker "radioactive electric green," said Danny, "and the red color?" Asked the worker who held the same kind of objects used at the Sea but in green." the red in my wings I want in a silver white color and the red in my clothes I want in a dark graphite gray "said Danny and worker brought the object to the side of his eyes and pressed the" ouch "said Danny with closed eyes and worker did the same with the other side.

The worker created a magic circle and chose color, so now you can see how the red pattern in his wings became silvery white and his red clothes got a dark graphite gray, while so they heard a scream of joy and Danny winced at the sound. The worker turned Danny against the mirror and he opened his now posses luminous green eyes and smiled. "I like it" he said and got the worker to smile big.

Danny left the room and his sister with her hair down and slammed on the brakes "wow, I had forgotten how beautiful your character is, although the difference between your character and the real you is minimal," said Danny "the only difference is the element like hair, the glittering skin and the wings which is the same thing for you, "said Sea" so true it'll take a while to get used to having my hair will being like fire, "said Danny" thanks for visiting " said one of the workers and the twins went out and start walking toward the square. Danny sighed, "what is it?" Asked the Sea "that's just the part that we both look so very much like our human and half ghost right now," he said, "I know it would not surprise me if people confuse our identities," said Sea when reached teleportation circle in the square.

The Amity so is Jazz, Sam, Valerie and Tucker tired of the various quests they have done and manage to get up to their level to 9 over the three days, they also manage to avoid their parents by switching between looking at the map, but they do not manage to get close to the place where Danny was. Currently Watching Jazz on the map and saw that Danny and Seas name showed up in town and blinked before their names appeared on a half-roof tavern in the border of the city. timely, it's dinner time so the Jazz decided to cancel the two brokar over where to eat, "Hey! Danny and the Sea is here in a tavern on the edge of town. We seem to be close we can be there in a few minutes, "said Jazz and got everyone's attention.

"They are here?" Asked all at once "yes and our parents seems to be on his way there, they should be there in 15 minutes," said Jazz "what are we waiting for," said Tucker and Sam started running there with Valerie right followed by Tucker and Jazz who used his book to show the way. When the four teens reached the tavern took Jazz aside his game book but they still could not see the two they are looking for. "Okay where are they?" Asked Valerie and looked around.

At a table so sat footbolteam with a mess of breeds from wolves and bears to troll and any human the next table sits cheerleading team is a mix of elves fairies and humans. On the other side of the tavern so there is a number of ghosts in a few different spirit being races and it looked like just Ember has a visible glowing aura. At another table sits just two people but you can not see who they are because in that they wear hoods, one seems to have a scarf with a hood and the other seems to have a cloak of darkness with a hood worn during the time they sat and ate. One can see that the two have a visible white glowing aura but it is not noticeable if you do not think about it.

"They're here, I know it," said Jazz "I do not see them, I see a foot ball team a cheerleading team and a group of ghosts. Then I see two people who hide their identities, "said Valerie, and showed her hand toward the two. Tucker grabbed Sam "Sam do you think those two over there is Danny and his sister, in the real world, they are halfas so that they would be some kind of spirit being here is logical," whispered Tucker and Sam nodded and walked over to table and sat down, followed by the other three.

"Why do you hide?" Asked Sam and all that happened is that the two in black looked at each other then on they pointed at the football team and cheerleading team then they continued to eat. "Okay it was odd," said Tucker and Valerie while, they sat quietly for a while and began to eat their own food appeared on the table.

"Okay they are in this tavern" said Pamela "good" Jack said as they walked into the building, Maddie took a breath and "Serenity, Daniel Fenton, you two going to show youre self now!" She screamed so everyone held for their ears and the twins fell off their chairs they sat on and landed on the floor with a thud. "geez, you can not shout more " Danny said sarcastically and stood up and helped her sister up, it seems as if no one noticed that Danny's voice echoes. The group of parents approached the table and stayed standing as they reached the table and look at their children and the two teenagers who are dressed in black and hidden by their hoods.

"Serenity Fenton why in the world were you yelling at me when we talked on telepathy phone before!" Maddie shouted, "first why I would not yell at a person want to finish my half-afterlife "said Sea and corrected before she said, halflife, she sounded annoyed with a echoing voice and took off her hood and Danny let his cloak of darkness go up in smoke.

The parents lost their breath when they saw them, they look like the twins but the voice and the eyes are Ice and Phantom, the way they stand and talk, behave is also the ghost twins. It was the first time Maddie and Jack noticed how similar the two ghost twins are to Danny and Sea, if it were not for the eye and hair color, they are almost identical if you do not think of the differences in behavior and that two are alive, while two are dead, you would think they were the same person. 'why have I never noticed the similarities before' thought Jack

"Sorry but we do not know where the Fenton twins are" said Danny / Phantom and took a deep breath same time as Sea / Ice "stop using our living name !" They shouted, and everyone jumped. Maddie stood up again, "What? your name is not your name, "she said angrily " we have been human once and I prefer if you call me by my chosen name is not my given name that my parents gave me before I was murdered, "said Sea / Ice irritated" murdered "stammered Maddie and several others. "Yes murdered, I do not even think my parents know about it and I have no desire to argue with my parents 'lookalike" she said calmly about to break down in tears.

"So if you want to talk, sit down and be civilized for once," said Danny / Phantom and they sat down and Maddie had her thoughts on what Ice has just said and seen in a sense it is absolutely true. "Murdered, were you murdered? "she asked, stammering 'Ice seems to be in my daughter's age who would kill a child' thought Maddie and ask" how did you die? " cautiously. Ice and Phantom looked at each other and said in a mixture of languages, of Esperanto, Latin and ghost speak "whole truth, lying or bending the truth?" Asked Ice, when Danny was a true Halfa then came dead language naturally, he had only to read the language before he learned the language. But it took a while to explain the language of which he became a true Halfa so he accidentally switch over to the ghost speak sometimes without noticing it and talking into a dead language is quite normal for ghosts, emphasis on one and normal.

"Stretch the truth as little as possible," said Phantom with the words in several languages so that no one understood what he said except his sister. Ice took a breath and looked as if she would say something but stopped and shook her head before she took a breath and sighed for "to say a word is one thing but to tell you how ..." she said and wandered of "every year at the death day, I have nightmares or memories of what happened, it takes several days before I can sleep again without waking up screaming ... and yes ghosts can sleep eat and do all you people can ... it is just that we do not need to do it all, "said Ice and looked at the ground so that her face was in shadow.

"The truth is that someone ... no a monster attack me when I was little," said Ice tearfully "I was with a neighbor the same age and her father when it happened, her father was the first" Ice said and took a few shaky breaths "I saw him get chopped to pieces and I could not even get me out of there" she said, and placed her arms around herselves "My neighbor was the second she was stabbed with a claw-like knives, I may not have liked her, but no one deserve that," she said and pursed her eyes and shook her head "that ... thing. . monster stabbed me ... through both lungs ... and the heart ... then I was thrown into the water ... I do not know if I died of stabbed, drowning or suffocation ... probably all three "she whispered but they heard the Phantom grabbed his sister and held her.

"I have never experienced anything as scary or painful afterwards if you do not count when my brother died," said Ice "I would never want anyone to go through that, it was horrible ... honestly so do not know my parents about it I was never found ... I woke up in a bright room as I am now ... yeah a 5 year old me but still, "she said quietly on the verge of break down. All who heard her story had difficulty to think clearly it took a while before they realized what she said "wait, you said you was 5 years old when it happened?" Asked Jack and Ice blinked and seemed surprised, "I said that out loud?" she asked herself "yes" someone said 'Oh, "she said and laughed with a tears in her eyes but still seems upset," I guess you're wondering why I seem to be 15 years now ha, "she said with humor in the voice but tears and pain in her eyes and her whole body Language.

Ghost hunters nodded and Phantom chuckled but it sounded forced "to be ghost hunters then you do not know a thing" murmured Phantom, Jack would say something but Ice interrupted "simple it is almost no differences between humans and ghosts. If you grow mentally so changed even look to become stronger, the same way that a human would grow old ... but it usually stop when you stop growing mentally or reach adulthood at 20 or late teenager it's different, "said Ice calmer but still shaken up from the past. Both Fenton looked at the ghosts and they both gave a nervous laugh to ghost hunters and scratched the neck "you can believe it if you want but it may be something with my brother died at 15 years old and that we're twins," said Ice

Fenton's now looking at Phantom "I think it's time for my story huh" he said in a shaky voice "it took roughly nine years after my sister died before I ... died myself. During that time ... the nine years I felt empty as if a piece of me was missing, "said Phantom with a sad voice 'either way they can feel emotions or they are very good at playing. But to see and hear them now such here with a evident pain and sorrow more emotions makes it hard to believe they pretend 'thought Maddie.

"It was an accident that my parents caused. When my sister called you lookalike ... you do not just look like them, but they are or were also scientists, "he said and shook as if it's painful to remember" one of their invention had not worked so a few days later, I looked in their labs ... I touched nothing but I tripped over a cord "he said Phantoms voice gave up.

"the invention that did not work started up and ... exploded in energy and electricity. I got hit right away ... it felt like I was being burned and frozen ... as if someone tore me apart molecule by molecule ... nothing was left of my body so my parents think I ran away, "said Phantom depressed and finished with a empty laughter, Fenton winced when he said, molecule by molecule. "When I woke up it looked like I was in a hospital bed and my sister sat on a chair next to the bed ... I was scared confused. Especially when I saw her with radioactive electric blue eyes, pale skin, white hair and black wings ... but I knew that it's my sister Sea or Ice as she is called now " he said with difficulty finding the words "when I saw myself in the mirror I saw radioactive green eyes and white hair, pale skin ... I think I fainted," said Phantom, and the words wandered off.

"You fainted?" Said Valerie "yes, I fainted," he said, "why would you faint? It's not as if you feel anything, "said one parent," Ghosts have feelings they are actually stronger than the emotions that you humans have, "he said, staring with a strong luminous gaze toward the person" quite frankly so had both me and my sister ice blue eyes and raven black hair which was electric blue and green when we became ghosts, and the hair became white ... but I felt whole again then and now I have my sister, my twin sister back, "said Phantom, and held on Ice again

'seriously if it were not for the other colors and that they are ghosts with a different personality, one would not be able to distinguish them from Danny and Sea and apparently they looked almost the same when living except that their eyes were ice-colored and my twins eyes are a blue water and sky color 'thought Maddie "no one has said that ghosts do not have feelings, feelings we ghost have are actually stronger and more than you humans and I was not prepared to look different," he said.

"Then I got used to be ghost and got stronger so I got my wings and my skin became paler" said Phantom "and just so you know there is no idea about trying to find information about our parents or our human identity we had when we were alive, "said Ice" for quite honestly so that information does not exist anymore ... our parents lost all mental health and deleted all the knowledge that they exist or have existed we do not know anymore "lied Phantom flawless but only Jazz, Sam and Tucker noticed that he lied, but only because they know the truth if they do not knew they would believe him.

It took one hour of silence before someone said something "okay what is said as a new quest?" Asked Jazz "no," Jack said and the twins blinked "excuse" they said "you shall not do a quest it is too dangerous," said Pamela . Jazz, Valerie and Sam try to convince their parents for 15 minutes during the time so massage Danny his temples, and after 10 more minutes so took Danny a deep breath and "SILENCE" he said with his Reaper voice and everyone in the tavern fell silent and froze or were paralyzed in fear.

(reaper voice is a passive ability that reaper class has, the person in this class get a deep, echoing voice only large leters and total calm tone. When one in reaper class uses that voice so enhances their aura with a dark sense of death as a genuine reaper when they reaps. then a living character with that voice produces a freezing effect, a spirit being already have an echoing voice that gives a freezing effect so when a spirit being voice so give it a paralyzing effect and the voice becomes more powerful)

Everyone looks at him in shock and fear, "w-w-wha-what? yo-your v-v-voi-voice? "managed Damon get out" it's a passive ability that all in the Reaper class has " Ice said as if it were obvious and that she does not seem to be affected" Why you not affected? "asked Valerie" I'm an assassin, an assassin is one of three classes dark with reaper and necromancer. I will not be affect physically because of my class and it is not the first time I hear it, "said Ice quietly and drank her warm chocolate

Danny looks at his sister then he turned to the parents" WE ARE ALL STOCK IN THIS WORLD WHO KNOWS HOW LONG AND TO GET OUTWE NEED TO WIN "said Phantom in the reaper voice at normal volume but everyone heard" AND TO WIN GAME WE NEED TO LEVELING UP, WHICH MEANS THAT YOU HAVE TO PLAY IF WE ´WANT TO GET OSS OUT "he said, still with Reaper voice and sat down again," we're all stuck here so we need to at least work together if we want to get out, "said Ice "honestly, this is a game treat it as no player can die here," said Phantom with his normal voice.

"And no you can not do a group bigger than 6 people, groups can collaborate on some quest if you accept it," said Phantom, and both twins were each given a letter of light which they raised were its white and gray black eyebrows at.

They pressed the letters and read, they shrugged their shoulders and accept the invitation "okay then two parents to be with you," said Maddie do not right away dares to oppose Phantom "no you can not we are already a group of 6 people," said Sam with a smile, "No, no, no, I refuse to allow it, we will not be having those two in the group" said Valerie "for the first they usually those two play this game when it was just a game and not a real reality, which is helpful. Secondly, they are strong and are at a higher level than us, so we are safe and third, so I trust Danny, "said Sam" Phantom is Phantom, not Danny so "Jack said but was interrupted"Jack both me and my sister is friends with Sam and it was she who befriended us and not the other way around for being a human being, she is brave," said Phantom Ice smiled tricky "put up with it," said Ice and teleported her group out of there to a different in / tavern two days off.


	4. news

Hey when it comes to this story, so I am stuck and do not know how to continue so right now, I will not write on it more than I know how to proceed.


End file.
